PROBE: A Mega Man Film
''PROBE: A Mega Man Film ''Known as 'Rockman To make a good Deed. '(ロックマン 良い証言をする''Rokkuman Yoi shōgen o suru) Is based on the popular ''Mega Man series. This was a Spin off to the Mega Man Cartoon but It's a Crossover Between Nintendo Characters and Other Characters from the games. Voice Cast * Ben Burtt as PROBE (Reused From WALL-E) * Elissa Knight as JEN (Reused From WALL-E) * Tom Kenny as Crash Man (Replacing Terry Klassen in the cartoon) * Fred Williard as Alden * Rebecca Sochiet as Katy * MacInTalk as C.R.A.B. * Steve Carell as Captain B. Conroy * Bill Nye as Douglas Scheel * Kerri Kane as Rosalina * Kevin Clash as Quick Man * Rebecca Sochiet as Clay Cobra * Emily Jenness as Sinnoh Champion Cynthia (2009) * Diedrich Blader as Magnet Man * Tara Strong as Mayl Sakurai (2009) * Ian James Corlett as Mega Man * Ashley Tisdale as Roll * Sean Schemmel as Rush (Replacing Ian James Corlett in the cartoon) * Tara Strong as Paluenta #1 (2009) * Angie Beers as Paluenta #2 (2017) * Kevin Spacey as Junk Man (2009) * Angie Beers as Emilianna (2009) * Brendan Hunter as Elec Man * Scott Roberts as Oil Man * Mike Thiessen as Time Man * Patrick Warburton as Burst Man * Brent Miller as Freeze Man * Rob Paulsen as Air Man * Terry Klassen as Cut Man * Garry Chalk as Guts Man * Lenore Zann as Anaye #1 (2017) * Lauren Faust as Anaye #2 (2017) * Brandy Kopp as Paluenta #2 (2017) * Zendaya Coleman as Paluenta #1 (2017) * Laura Bailey as Lucina (2017) * Jim Ward as Junk Man (2017) Additional Voices Mark Hamill - Walla Brad Garrett - Hard Man Will Smith - Johnny Bob Peterson - Duo Trivia * PROBE ''will be the second Film about Robots, after Astro Boy and ''WALL•E. ** Mega Man 9 and WALL-E were Both Released after a year. * This film is a Spin off from the Titular Anime 1994 show and These Two Titular Game boy Games: Mega Man World 1 (Dr. Wily's Revenge) and Mega Man World 2. * The episode focuses heavily on Sexual references, uncensored Language, and showing the characters Naked. This led to the Movie being officially banned from Theaters broadcasting throughout much of Big Idea Entertainment and Capcom Studios shows that Everyone Shows their Female Breasts and Penises and Copyrighted Content from the Wall-E Soundtrack That did not get Permission. This movie was rated NC-17 by the MPAA rating system of the US due to Adult humor, the realistic appearance of Vaginas, Male Penises, Female Breasts, Semen, Urination, Lactation and Sexual Content. ** It was accidentally pushed to the Comic Series Novas Aventuras de Megaman (The New Adventures of Mega Man) following the Violation Disasters. * This Video was Released After Mega Man's 30th Episode and Resident Evil: The Movie before Mega Man 10 was Released. Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Capcom Media